


Licence to Thrill

by Davechicken



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Aziraphale's first attempt at anniversary gifts works surprisingly well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	Licence to Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/gifts).



“Angel, love of my life, fire of my loins, pain of my ass... I don’t think that’s _quite_ how it works.”

Crowley was pleased, of course, to receive gifts. Gifts with a hell of a lot of thought behind them. Gifts that showed the angel had spent the _entire year_ focusing on things he was interested in, or else he’d spent his _entire life_ doing it, and not mentioning it.

But.

“It is,” the angel huffed.

“And you gleaned this...”

“From those moving pictures you like. They were often based on books, as you know.”

“I was aware. I did exist before Hollywood.” It was just more convenient to have the voices out loud and let his eyes and ears consume the story. Didn’t mean he was a total heathen.

“Your Commander fellow had a branch dedicated to them.”

“Y-yes...”

“And so I went on the line and I found them.”

“You... found ‘Q Branch’?”

“And they sold me these items.”

Crowley looked at them. One was a button marked ‘ejector seat’ which would match the panelling in his Bentley almost perfectly. Another was a pen which purported to have a microphone and recording capability. (That one was probably legitimate, but he was a _demon_ and had superior hearing if he wanted to, so...) And the third was a laminated ID card with a terrible picture of him, Double-O designation, and ‘Licence to Thrill’ printed underneath.

“You are now officially an ‘agent’ and if you put the button in your car, it will work to eject anyone you need. They had machine guns and underwater ones, but I didn’t think I wanted you to have those,” Aziraphale explained. “And I would appreciate if you did not eject _me_ , unless necessary.”

Knowing the angel, if he did stick it on and press it in his presence, he’d automatically go flying from the car. Just from sheer stubbornness. 

It was still a lovely gift.

“It’s not so secret if you apply online, though, is it?”

Aziraphale lifted his hand, to obscure his lips from anyone trying to listen in. “I used your alternative credentials. So it will take any nefarious entities longer to track you down.”

He... oh that was even more precious. Crowley grinned, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Well. I can’t let this go to waste. Fancy a ride, Z?”

“Z?”

“I’m not calling you ‘A’,” he huffed. 

“Hmm. Very well, Agent Crowley. But do mind we do not drive too close to any precarious cliffs. You are quite reckless on the M25.”

“I promise nothing.” He did, however, plan to go to Vauxhall and see if they pulled him over for being suspicious, so he could flash his new ‘licence’ and then speed off. Yup. Best anniversary gifts ever.


End file.
